(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to in-line skates in general, and to a detachable ankle-pack that can be worn around in-line skates while in motion.
(2) Description of the Related Art
It is usually the case with a sports activity that all or some of the normal clothes that are worn must be removed in order to wear the sports-wear appropriate for that particular activity. Then there is the problem of either carrying the removed clothes, or leaving them to be retrieved later. Such is the case with in-line skating where shoes must be removed in order to wear the skates. It is usually desirable to carry the shoes- and any other accessories, for that matter- during skating so that they can be worn again, or used, any time on the way rather than having to come back for them.
In prior art, more attention is given to how to carry the in-line skates themselves than the regular shoes that are removed from feet. A conventional in-line skate is partially shown in FIG. 1a. Skate (10) has a boot (12) formed with a sole (14) to which is affixed an inverted-channel shaped in-line frame (16). A plurality of rollers (18) (here shown as four in number) is supported in line within the channel (16) on axles (20). Only the lower portions of rollers (18) extend below the level of channel (16). FIG. 1b shows a conventional back pack (20) for carrying skate (10) where rollers (18) protrude from the side of the back pack.
Hsiao, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,580 shows another in-line skate carrier comprising a body having two laterally paced pockets each having side supports dimensioned to engage opposite sides of the skate channel to hold the boots side-by-side and having a hook to hook around one of the rollers. The forward ends of the pocket-forming portions are connected by a transverse member to which a carrying handle is attached. A retainer is resiliently attached to the body to apply pressure to the boots to prevent them from popping out of the pockets.
Bigham, et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,719 disclose another skate carrier apparatus with retractable strap. The apparatus comprises a base member having a front, back and bottom. The base member defines first and second slots, each open to the bottom and extending from the front to the back. The first and second slots are each sized to receive the blade of an in-line skate having blades that include at least two adjacent wheels so that the base member is substantially perpendicular to the in-line skate blades.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,826,771, Peng describes a different back pack for carrying in-line skates. The back pack includes a relatively large central compartment having a lateral shape in section somewhat resembling that of an in-line skate or ice skate with its integral boot. The sides of the central compartment include fixed loops and openable adjustable straps for removably securing one of a pair of skates to each side. The back of the central compartment includes a removable and adjustable helmet retaining net, providing for the removable retention of an in-line skating helmet or the like externally on the back of the pack. The pack includes adjustable padded shoulder strap loops extending from the upper front to the lower front of the central compartment, and a padded hip support belt extending from one side to the other across the front of the lower compartment. The pack thus provides for the external carriage of relatively large and bulky articles used in skating, such as the skates and helmet, while also providing for the internal carriage and storage of the other associated equipment, such as knee and elbow guards, maintenance and repair equipment of the skates, and perhaps a change of clothing or other articles as desired.
On the other hand, Lyon, et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,824 describe a lightweight, convertible sling/waist-belt carrier for carrying shoes and large boots, particularly in-line skates, in a side-by-side relation. The carrier may be selectively hung from the shoulder of a person when holding boots, skates or shoes or it can be worn about the waist of the person when carrying shoes. The carrier includes a strap assembly which wraps around the footwear in connection with a large strap which serves as a shoulder strap/waist belt. The footwear strap assembly is composed of a thin strap arranged in a figure eight with the loops of the figure eight encompassing designated portions of the footwear.
It will be apparent to those skilled in the use of in-line skates that it would be desirable to have a device which can carry shoes and other accessories, and at the same time does not limit the motion of the upper parts of the body as a back pack or a belt pack would. It is disclosed later in the embodiments of the present invention a pouch device that can be detachably attached to the ankle portion of the in-line skate for ease of carrying regular shoes while skating. The ankle pouch or pack can also be detached and reconfigured to be used as a shoulder carrier for the in-line skate and other accessories.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an ankle-pack system or device which allows the user to utilize in-line skates as a means of transportation without the necessity of a carrying device for shoes to be attached to the upper portions of the body such as a back pack or belt pack. Shoes can easily be carried directly next to the in-line skate utilizing this device while in motion as well.
It is another object of this invention to provide an ankle-pack system for carrying regular shoes and other accessories and is detachably attached to in-line skates via Velcro straps around the ankle portion and through the foot portion of the skates.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an ankle-pack system to hold shoes and other accessories while attached to the in-line skates, and yet can also be opened and reconfigured to hold in-line skates.
These objects are accomplished by providing an oblong pouch pack made of a flexible material to be wrapped around the ankle portion of a boot adapted to be worn by a person; said pouch pack having a first end with a first strap and a second end with a second strap, each of which is formed integrally with said pouch pack; said pouch pack having a zippered central compartment formed by a frontal outside portion and an inner backside portion, wherein said backside portion wraps around said ankle portion of said boot; said pouch pack being securable onto said ankle portion of said boot by wrapping around and fastening said first and second straps together; said pouch pack also having a plurality of side straps to secure said ankle-pack system additionally to said boot; and an extension strap which is detachably attached to said first strap and said second strap so that said ankle-pack can also be adapted to carry said in-line skate over a shoulder.